A Brother's Bond
by Cannibalistic Oreos
Summary: It's a sunny day in Domino City, and Mokuba's ready for a day out of the office and in the warm waters of the ocean! He quickly suggests to his brother that they go together, and is excited when he complies. Mokuba and Seto; brotherly fluff; Not Incest


It was a warm, sunny day outside the walls of the Kaiba Corp. office building. I wouldn't know from anything but the sun in the windows, though. Nii-sama was hard at work in his office. I stood outside the door, my hand around the door knob. I was on my third minute of deep consideration over whether or not to open it and step inside. Seto didn't always care if I hung around, but I hated it when I was being a bother.

I could hear the keys typing away from inside. Each click made me feel worse and worse. I really wanted to spend time with my big brother today. I'd love it even more if we could go outside; maybe even go to the beach! I wouldn't care where we went, so long as Seto would take a day away from the company just for me.

Suddenly, the typing came to a stop and his chair rolled. With a light, scared gasp, I released my hand and jumped backwards, spinning on my right foot and slamming my back against the wall, hugging against it as if I was on the edge of a cliff. The office door flew open, and Nii-sama stepped through. He was carrying his coat over his arm and had a curious and stern look across his face.

I could help but let my cheeks flush when he stepped into view. I admired him so much. I could only dream of becoming as great as he was. My smile grew and I clenched my fists, pushing off against the wall. "Seto! Are you done your work for today?"

His head turned towards me, but even through his intimidating stare, I could feel the warmth he was sending towards me. After a moment, the corners of his mouth turned. I expelled the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and pumped my fists.

"I didn't have much to do," he responded, putting his hands on his hips. "Why do you ask, Mokuba?" His smile faded a bit, which was natural. I was used to it, and my smile only grew bigger, forcing my eyes to squint.

"I was hoping we could go outside today! We could go to the beach, or the park..." I trailed off, outstretching a new finger and holding it down with my index with each suggestion. My eyes fell to my hands. The office door closed and I looked back up at my big brother. His smile had returned and mine had grown even bigger.

"That sounds like fun, Mokuba," he responded, starting down the hallway. I spun around and followed him, running a bit until I caught up.

"So we can go?" I asked hopefully, my fists still clenched tight. He slipped a hand in his pocket and he nodded. I let out an excited gasp and my eyes widened. "Really?! Hooray! You're the best, Seto!" I cried out in pure bliss and started skipping towards the elevator to get back to my room. "I'll go grab my swim trunks! This is going to be so fun!"

I was in a pure ecstasy as I finally reached my room. Seto had gone to his on a different floor. I was rummaging through my drawers until I found my turquoise trunks that matched the striped shirt I wore under my vest. I could feel it, today was going to be a great day! I heard the knock at my door as I was tugging down my jeans. I hopped on one leg heading for the door. As I opened it, I tugged my shirt down to my knees to hide my underwear. As I suspected, Seto was at the door in a very rare khaki-swim trunk and navy tee shirt ensemble.

My grin only grew at that point. I released my shirt and rushed back to my bed. I didn't care if Nii-sama saw my butt. After all, his was probably the same. "I'm so excited, Seto," I exclaimed, bending at the knees as I pulled down my underwear and reached for my swim trunks that were on my bed.

Seto was sitting down now on a chair near my door, his legs and arms crossed. He was smiling still, even if he stayed silent. I turned to him with a large smile and watched him nod as I did up the strings in the front of my shorts. He was a quiet brother, but I didn't mind. He still loved me and I still loved him.

He stood up as I ran towards him, now ready to leave. I smiled looking up at him. Even in this casual outfit, he was still wearing the locket that contained a photo of me. Nothing was more special than that locket to him- probably not even his entire Duel Monster's card collection! I laughed a bit to myself, excited for the events that would soon come.

Once we were downstairs, we hopped onto our company car. Seto went in first, sliding to the other side. I followed close behind, still feeling as if I was about to hop out of my skin. I did up my seat belt after him and spend a long moment looking at his stern face. My cheeks flushed again thinking about it. He looked so serious, but his eyes were soft and kind.

"Are you okay, Mokuba?" he asked, turning towards me. My blush grew darker and I threw my head forward, scratching at my temple.

"Y-Yes Nii-sama, I'm fine! I'm just excited!" I looked back up at him, a bit worried, but all I saw was his stern face soften in a nice smile. His hand out-stretched and landed on my head, rubbing up my hair. I giggled a bit, my eyes closed in happiness. He took his hand back and put it on top his unclothed knee. I smiled in admiration again and turned to look out the window. The sun was still bright and I had to squint to see anything.

The car came to a slow and I swung my head around. Sure enough, peeking through Seto's window, was the hustle and bustle of a public beach. It wasn't too busy thankfully, but I wouldn't have cared either way. Time with my big brother was time with my big brother. He pushed his door open and held it that way for me to slip through, too. Once I was out, the door slammed and a large, warm hand wrapped around mine.

"Seto?" I questioned calmly, looking up at him. He was smiling down at me. It was very unusual, but I couldn't help but get excited about it. My eyes brightened, as did his.

"Are you ready to go," he started, tightening his grip, "Moki?"

I let out a gasp and my smile faded. _No... That means..._ I tightened my grip and reached out for him, but any sense of mass that he had was replaced by a fog.

"Mokuba? Mister Kaiba?"

The voice started to tug me away. I reached out for my brother, but he was frozen in that position. I bit my lip, the tears dripping. I did the best I could to take in his current image; his smile, his accepting hand.

"Seto..." I groaned. I could feel the wetness roll over my nose. I rubbed my face in my pillow and sat up on my arms.

"Mister Kaiba," the voice from before continued, "I'm sorry for interrupting your sleep, but your brother wishes to speak to you."

I rubbed at my eyes and looked at the butler with a surprised look. "Seto does?" I smiled, sitting up on my knees. "Thank you. I'll be up in a moment."

He exited the room and I climbed out of bed. I stuffed my feet into my slippers. I continued to rub the sleepies from my eyes as I headed up the building to Seto's office. Once there, I turned the knob and peaked my head through.

Seto was standing in front of the television with a remote in his hand. But instead of seeing the normal pants and jacket, he was wearing a pair of khaki swim trunks and a navy blue tee shirt. "Mokuba," he began, pulling me towards him with his fingers. I did as was hinted at, a quizzical look across my face.

"What's wrong, Seto? Why are you dressed like that?" I stepped up beside him and looked up, but his face was fixed on the television. I turned to it. It was the weather forecast. According to this channel, it was supposed to be extremely warm and sunny. "The weather?" I asked rhetorically.

"I'd hate to waste a Sunday with such great weather stuck in an office making excuses to stay," he muttered with an annoyed tone that was very familiar. My eyes widened and my mouth fell agape. He turned to me with a soft smile and continued. "I'd much rather spend a day in the sun with you, Mokuba."

My agape mouth turned into a smile and my eyes watered. "Y-You mean it?" My brother simply nodded, and my smile grew. "Alright!!" I exclaimed, already rushing towards the door. "I'll get changed and be right back!"

No, at this point, there was no sign of my brother ever calling me by that nickname again. But not every aspect of a dream had to stay a dream, and not every adventure could only exist in fairy tales.

It all depends on a mutual trust. One that could only exist between brothers.


End file.
